The present invention relates to liquid spraying device and more particularly, to a reusable impact actuated liquid spraying device.
The sport of paint ball in which individuals or teams of players participate in simulated war games has become increasingly popular in recent years. Generally, participants utilize various paint based weapons which discharge a marking liquid to identify the players that have been hit without causing serious bodily injury. As the sport has grown in popularity, paint ball weapons have evolved from single shot pistols and rifles to include automatic weapons and other devices based on actual combat weaponry. These devices enhance the realism of such a simulated war game. Devices have been developed, attempting to spray the liquid contained within over a wide area. Because many of these devices are not reusable, or contain components that need replacement, the expense incurred is excessive. Also, devices have been developed that are extremely complex in design. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,449 teaches a spring loaded paint ball grenade with a series of levers, pistons and springs. Such a complex devices are expensive, and tend to malfunction under continuous use. Additionally, other devices that are reusable employ casings with seams, or are held together by crimps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,672 teaches a paint ball grenade with one end of the internal cavity sealed by a crimp. This design greatly reduce the pressure that the casing can withstand, and also limits the amount of liquid held. Also, the wide opening in the casing, from which the liquid is dispersed, causes the device to abruptly expel its contents in the proximate area of impact. This combination leads to a liquid disbursement device that will spray a relatively small area. Furthermore, such a design also greatly reduces the life expectancy of the device and leads to additional expense.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a liquid spraying device that is reusable to reduce the expense incurred in participating in these games.
Additionally, what is needed in the art is a reusable liquid spraying device ruggedly constructed to maximize the amount of liquid that it can contain as well as the amount of pressure that it can withstand.
The present invention provides a liquid spraying device that is constructed of a single seamless casing, and a nozzle that will assure that the liquid dispersed by the device will cover a wide area.
The present invention comprises a casing with an opened end for receiving a liquid and a holding end where the liquid is stored. Between the open end and the holding end there narrow neck. A ball is placed into the opened end of the casing, so that lodging the ball into the neck will seal the neck area so that the liquid contained within the holding area will remain in the holding area until the ball is dislodged upon impact. Attached to the opened end of the casing is a nozzle. The nozzle serves two purposes, first it assures that the liquid contained within the casing does not quickly run out of the device upon impact minimizing the spray area covered by the liquid. Additionally the nozzle contains a number of holes distributed throughout the surface of said nozzle, so that the passage of liquid through the nozzle will cause the device to flail erratically, further maximizing the area sprayed by the device.
To further assure that the device will not inadvertently disperse the liquid, an additional safety measure is incorporated into the present invention. The ball is first inserted into the neck region an adequate distance to assure that the opened end and a portion of the neck region can be folded, this fold further secures the ball within the neck of the casing. A cap is then placed above the fold to maintain the fold, and keeping this cap in place, a pin passes through opposite ends of the cup and under the fold in the neck.
When the device is used the pin should be removed from the device. The removal of the pin will also free the cap from the fold in the neck. The device can now be tossed or otherwise projected in a desirable direction. Upon impact the ball will become dislodged from the neck, and the device will flail erratically spraying a wide region. To further identify the area that is sprayed the liquid contained within the casing can be a marking liquid or paint.
An advantage of this device is the single seamless construction of the casing. This rugged casing assures that the device will not tear or come apart upon impact. The ruggedness of the device assures that the device can be used numerous times and eliminates the need to purchase replacements.
Another advantage of the present invention is that its single seamless construction allows for the maximum amount of liquid to contained within the device without concern for stressed seams or clips. A large volume of liquid contained under high pressure assures that the area that the liquid will spray upon impact will be maximized. It is very desirable for liquid spraying devices used for such a purpose to have the ability to spray as great an area as possible.
A further advantage of the present invention is related to the design of the nozzle. The nozzle, attached to the opened end of the casing has holes spaced throughout the surface of the nozzle that will cause the liquid spraying device to flail erratically as the liquid passes through the nozzle thus maximizing the area reached by the spray.